Le chaos bouscule ma tête
by Nevermind555
Summary: Le chaos bouscule ma tête tandis que l'anarchie corrompt mon âme.  La vie aux côtés du clown le plus recherché de Gotham n'est pas un long fleuve tranquille.  OS.  Joker version Ledger.


**Le chaos bouscule ma tête tandis que l'anarchie corrompt mon âme**

Tic, tac, tic, tac...

Je regarde la trotteuse, comptant les secondes avec elle. Les secondes qui me séparent de lui.

Bientôt, la porte s'ouvrira sur cet homme dont j'ai croisé le chemin, cet homme que rien ne me destinait. Le chaos fait chair. L'enfant chéri de l'anarchie. Le Joker.

Tout a débuté par un jeu. Une expérience comme il les aime tant.

Comme le poison, la spécialité de ce génie est de s'infiltrer dans le cerveau et de cheminer jusqu'à l'âme, le tout sans se soucier du corps si ce n'est pour l'éprouver dans la douleur, le mener aux confins de sa résistance pour révéler la véritable nature, chassant toute superficialité, mettant le brut à nu.

La lame a déjà sillonné ma peau, percé le derme, visité les tissus sous-jacents. Ma personnalité lui a arraché l'extension d'un sourire.

Il a apprécié de trouver là de la résistance. Cette même qualité qui l'instant d'après bascule en défaut.

J'ai appris à vivre selon ses humeurs.

L'homme a pris ses aises ici. Rapidement.

Lorsqu'il a quitté pardessus et veste, délaissé ses gants qui sont comme une seconde peau sur ses mains, pris place dans le canapé, remonté ses chaussures aux semelles crottées sur la table basse, le tout avec un soupir satisfait, j'ai su qu'il avait élu un domicile temporaire ici.

Ainsi, le Joker s'invite, sans prendre rendez-vous ni en avertir lorsqu'il se désiste.

J'ai appris à caler mes horaires sur les siens.

La tension vient habiter les murs lorsqu'il franchit le seuil de la porte. Aussitôt, c'est une autre dimension qui s'ouvre et il apparaît, point central autour duquel tout va désormais s'articuler.

Si quelque chose, la moindre chose, vient à lui déplaire, la reprise en main sera sévère, tellement habitué qu'il est à se faire obéir au doigt et à l'oeil par ses hommes, le tout sans cligner des paupières.

Un regard suffit à expliciter. Un geste pourra servir à punir.

J'ai appris qu'il tolère très mal les erreurs.

La faim a fini par le mener en cuisine. Là, il s'est contenté de s'approprier mon assiette afin d'y souper.

L'estomac n'est pas difficile à contenter si l'on omet la quantité.

Il faut nourrir convenablement ce mètre 85 sollicité par le Batman et les bien pensants de Gotham. L'animal est, du reste, habitué à gambader à l'air libre et il est bien connu que l'exercice, ça creuse !

S'il ne trouve rien à se mettre sous la dent, c'est mon sommeil qui en pâtira. Il est en effet capable de me tirer du lit pour me mettre devant les fourneaux, battant impatiemment du pied tandis que je m'active.

Aussi, pour éviter ce genre de situation fort contraignante pour les deux parties, j'ai appris à lui laisser des restes disponibles... et à cuisiner pour quatre !

Les jeux sont légion !

Parfois, il s'applique à décortiquer pièce après pièce mon âme. Avec la patience d'un orfèvre, il entre dans le mécanisme et détecte la dent manquant aux rouages.

Il joue avec les émotions comme avec autant de dés, générant là des rires ou des pleurs, voire des cris. Il essuie le tout d'un revers de sa chemise passée aux coudes.

Il se plaît à ridiculiser mes plus vives protestations.

Il rit lorsque lâchent mes nerfs.

Il accueille ma colère d'un rictus cynique.

Lorsque mes larmes coulent, il m'inflige encore un regard saturé de mépris.

J'ai appris qu'avec le Joker il n'y a aucune règle à suivre.

Il m'arrache parfois la télécommande des mains, s'attachant à ce que racontent les médias.

Plus la nouvelle est révoltante, plus son rire enfle.

Les plaies du monde constituent pour lui une inépuisable source d'hilarité.

L'hystérie atteint son comble lorsque les images se joignent au décor déjà sordide des gros titres.

La minute de silence ? le Joker la piétine sans la moindre vergogne. Son irrévérence n'a d'égale que son apparente froideur.

J'ai appris à voir le monde avec d'autres yeux.

Je me souviens distinctement le moment où le jeu, physique, a pris un tour sexuel.

Les pupilles brunes qui m'ont envisagé à l'instant où lui-même a sombré dans ce qu'on peut appeler une forme de désir, la fois où la main a ébauché une caresse au lieu de blesser, lorsque j'ai senti son corps s'appesantir sur le mien.

Le reste demeure flou, incroyablement dense, irréel.

Je ne savais pas où nous allions, j'ai suivi.

Rapide. Animé.

Le Joker ne laisse jamais le temps d'envisager les choses ni de s'y attarder.

J'ai appris à prendre lorsqu'il le voulait.

Des jours, voire des semaines d'absence, ne le dérangent absolument pas.

Et tandis que je scrute ce que rapportent télévision et presse à son sujet, il réapparaît, secouant la tête lorsqu'il s'aperçoit que l'inquiétude à son sujet m'a rongé.

Il voudrait que je le traite comme lui le fait avec moi... au lieu de cela, je conserve cette part émotionnelle qu'il souhaiterait voir condamnée et c'est une gifle qui me cueille alors que je ne demande qu'à être consolée.

Le Joker se moque de mes états d'âme. Il ne vit que dans l'action, quelle que soit sa forme.

J'ai appris à lui plaire. Maladroitement certes.

L'approcher n'est pas sans danger. Surtout lorsque le moment se trouve mal choisi.

Son regard bascule alors dans une violence sans cesse renouvelée.

Et l'acte qui en découle vaut son pesant en représailles.

C'est lui qui fait la pluie et le beau temps. Alors qu'on ne vienne pas lui dicter sa conduite.

Oh, il lui arrive aussi parfois d'avoir de la façon.

Il est capable, un temps, de vous faire la conversation. La lucidité qui transperce de son discours a déstabilisé plus d'un docteur de l'âme lors de ses - trop - brefs séjours à Arkham. Les murs de l'asile racontent même de quelle manière il a pris plaisir à dévoyer une certaine psy.

J'ai appris à n'attacher aucun crédit aux récits, les siens compris.

Il ramène avec lui une foule d'odeurs ; essence, poudre, l'empreinte de l'asphalte, la rue, les avenues, les artères qui nourrissent Gotham.

Le corps est rarement fatigué, habité qu'il est par une force dévastatrice.

Joker blesse. Joker rit. Et lorsque Joker tue, Gotham porte le deuil.

FIN.


End file.
